It's the End of the World!
by plussizedangel
Summary: A little fluffy story about SasuNaru coming together. Rated T just because of the subject matter.


In honor of May 21 2011, the end of the world.

He sat in his favorite park, under his favorite tree, in his favorite spot. It was the perfectly cushioned grassy spot, no rocks or dirt spots, though one would expect there to be with how often the boy sat there. Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing softly, brushing blond bangs across his forehead, it was Summer but it felt like Spring. The cherry blossoms that filled the branches were swaying back and forth gently spreading their scent, flooding Naruto's nose and he inhaled deeply loving that smell more than anything, except for maybe ramen. A few fell from their perches and landed on his lap and on top of his head. Not bothering to brush them off he just closed his eyes and nestled himself further against the tree trunk.

Sasuke was wandering through the park, class was cancelled so there wasn't much else he could do. At least here he could avoid all the girls that fell over him every where he went. This was the same park that he'd been going to for as long as he could remember, the path was packed down gravel so it was easy and comfortable to to walk on. The trees were in full bloom this time of year and sakura petals drifted all over the place, dotting his vision with pink drop shaped dots. He was secretly a very romantic man and his mind played a scene from some where in the future, when he would walk down this same path with the man of his dreams. Yes ma'am (or sir), Sasuke Uchiha was gay though no one else knew it, everyone just figued he was A-sexual. But he was sure he was gay, because he loved a boy, a very aggravating and infuriatingly oblivious boy.

His charcoal eyes drifted up the path he was walking only to close as he took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh smell of summer. When his eyes opened they landed on a tuft of gold, nearly hidden from sight behind a hedge that bordered the walk way. Sasuke wasn't sure but he had an inkling of who those spikes belonged to. His heart sped up at the thought of meeting his love in the most romantic place he knew, it was like one of his fantasies come to life. He bit his tongue to stop from calling out, the Uchiha had tried many times to make his feelings known, but all efforts proved futile, the boy was just too clueless. He applied more pressure to the muscle in order to pull his head out of the clouds and back to reality. Usually he would just go on his way in an attempt to maintain his image, but there was no one around right now. He made his way over to the bush, silently hopping over the greenery to land on the ground behind the tree Naruto had his back against on the other side. His pulse quickened and he took quiet deep breaths hoping to calm himself, he'd been on so many missions where his life was in danger but the thought of Naruto catching him while he spied was for some reason more terrifying than anything. Sasuke turned so that his chest was pressed to the bark and slowly leaned to the side until he could see the other's feet, slightly surprised when he saw that Naruto wasn't wearing the typical ninja shoes, but a pair of beat up orange sneakers. He arched his neck further to see bare legs up to naked knees and then a pair of khaki shorts with frayed hems. Sasuke's eye brows furrowed at the absence of bright orange attire, this was a very special day indeed, to see Naruto in the most romantic place Sasuke knew of, sitting in the most peaceful position, without the blindingly hideous jump suit.

"I know you're there." Naruto stuck his arm out so that Sasuke could just see his hand around the curve of the tree, and made a come hither motion with his index finger.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek in surprise, he didn't know how the boy knew he was there, he thought he had hidden his presence very well, but apparently Naruto's perception skills were getting better. "I was too shocked by your outfit change to move."

Naruto chuckled deep in his throat at the hidden insult and patted the ground next to him. "It's the end of the world you know, I'll let you get away with that."

"As if you have a choice," Sasuke morphed back into his usual asshole self and molded his face to its normal stoic mask as he came round and sat where instructed. "and don't tell me you believe that shit." he looked over to see that Naruto's eyes weren't even open. He took the opportunity to take in the rest of the boy's appearance. He wore a pale blue t-shirt that hugged his torso in a secretly seductive way, the pendent Tsunade had given him hung around his neck by a black nylon cord. His face was cast in shadow from the long tree branches that stretched out over head, but it didn't take away from his sun kissed features. The whisker marks didn't seem so pronounced in the shade and his eyelashes took on an ashy color blond instead of their normal shiny yellow. But Sasuke found that he liked the differences, it made his love look much more relaxed for some reason.

Naruto pointed up to the sky, his eyes slowly opening to stare in the direction he was indicating. Sasuke's eyes followed the contours of the outstretched arm and then down the finger and finally to the sky. His jaw dropped open and he instantly felt like a fool, for all his ninja perception Sasuke hadn't even looked up all day. The sun was behind a cloud but even there he could see that it was dark orange, borderline red throwing an ominous eerie shadow over the trees and all of Konoha, it was day but a few stars were out and they were a terrible shade of green, even the moon was visible although it was only in its quarter phase. All those details weren't even the weirdest part, there were three other heavenly bodies, they looked like planets or very large moons, their colors unexplainable; sea foam green, deep midnight violet, and a blue that almost matched Naruto's shirt.

Naruto hummed next to him, "See?"

Sasuke didn't respond, his train of thought was going down a terrible track, veering off and then turning sharply back in the original direction. It started at the strangeness of the whole thing and the lack of scientific reasoning behind it, then to his clan and how he'd never be able to reach his goals of repopulation or defeating his brother, then to everything he'd survived and all the missions he had scheduled for the next few weeks, then to all the things he had yet to learn, the people who he called 'friends' his sensei, Naruto...

"No."

"What do you mean no? Look, it's obvious." Naruto looked at him for a moment and then turned his attention back to the sky.

"No, I mean not yet." Sasuke blinked and looked at his hands.

"Why not?" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he'd already been through the whole mourning for his life process.

He'd been in denial until he looked out the window two days earlier and saw what Sasuke was seeing for the first time now. Kyuubi had hinted to him that the end really was coming and that he should get his ducks in a row. So he'd made a list of what was most important to him, ranging from people to things that he wanted to get out of the way. Of course a bowl of hot ramen was number one on his list then he had a night out on the town with the boys keeping the reason a secret, the next morning he spent an hour at Ichiraku's with Sakura and the girls, convincing his team mate to commit to an hour long date with him. Eager not to waste any time he scheduled it for later that afternoon at a small place the pinkette chose. Shockingly the two had a good time but Naruto almost immediately realized he had nothing in common with her and accepted his more than likely permanent place as her friend, well for the next few days anyway. Then he'd read everything he could about the fox inside him which took him all night and well into the next morning, and now he just sat in his favorite spot, away from all the people who would probably be blaming him for the soon to be tragedy.

"You mean you haven't even thought about it?"

"Think about what?" Sasuke's head still wasn't on straight.

"The end, never even hypothetically?" Naruto leaned forward, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. "I think about it a lot."

"It can't be over." Sasuke got up on his knees and faced the blond, "Not yet."

"What are you looking at me for?" Naruto hugged his legs closer to his body.

It was suddenly very clear, it was going to end and when it did he was going to have serious regrets, "I have to tell you something" he leaned forward and took hold of one of Naruto's hands.

The boy visibly stiffened ready to snatch his hand back if it weren't for the pleading look in the Uchiha's eyes."W...what?"

Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to come up out of his mouth and land in his love's hand, still beating. He was panting and swallowing more than necessary as his palms turned sweaty. He searched Naruto's face for some kind of clue that the boy wouldn't snap and freak out at the news, but the blond just looked curious, and as the silence stretched on, concerned.

"What the hell is it? You're freaking me out teme." he tried to lighten the mood with a small smile but faltered making the air more tense.

"I don't want to die a virgin." He mentally cursed and dropped his hands to fall limply at his side.

"Uh, ok? What's that got to do with me?" maybe his perceptive skills hadn't improved that much, he was still clueless.

There was a long pause in which Sasuke fell back to sit on his butt and stare up at the sky, was it possible to love someone so oblivious? "That's not..."

"I don't either." Naruto was hugging his knees again staring at the grass.

"What?"

"I don't want to die a virgin either, but I don't think the person I want to have sex with would do it with me." he closed his eyes to hide the sad tears that threatened to show his weakness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Did you ask Sakura if she'd give you a pity fuck before the world ended?"

Naruto sat straight up letting his legs fall down to stretch out again, "What do you mean pity?" sure he didn't want to have sex with Sakura but that didn't mean he wanted Sasuke insulting his lady killer status.

"Hn," it looked like Sasuke's hopes of making his feelings known were getting more and more unreachable.

"I don't wanna sleep with her, besides if you wanted to not die a virgin I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help."

"I don't want her, Lee can have her." He spit, like that would get the disgusting idea of sleeping with Sakura out of his head.

Naruto, ever the one to make things into a game, smirked and gave Sasuke's shoulder a playful shove, "Alright, if you could sleep with anyone who would it be?" he really wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

The next thing he knew Sasuke was on top of him, his face mere inches from the other's, "You" too scared to wait for a reaction he dipped his head lower and captured his crush's lips. To be honest he didn't know what to do, the Uchiha just assumed he'd be amazing at whatever he put his mind to and right now all of him was focused on making this the best first kiss for both of them. Naruto's lips were chapped but moist and tasted of ramen and sunshine, Sasuke pushed into them a little harder eager to gain access to the unknown treasure that lay behind them. He knew the kiss was probably bruising because his own lips were starting to hurt but he didn't let up, worried that if he let up now he'd be pushed away. He moved his hands so that he could tangle his fingers in the boy's soft yellow locks, holding the head in place and swiping his tongue over a swollen bottom lip, begging for entrance.

There was a moment of hesitation during which Naruto tried to gather his scrambled thoughts. Sasuke was kissing him, the boy that he only a few hours ago figure out he had feelings for was now lying on top of him, pressing their bodies together and kissing him. It made no sense, did that mean Sasuke liked him too or was he serious about just not wanting to die a virgin, it didn't matter that it was Naruto just that it was a person. Then again did he have time to think about it? The world was about to end, did it matter under what circumstances he made love to the brunette? Make love...

Naruto pressed his hands against the Uchiha's chest and pushed the boy back until their lips were separated, "Sasuke...what are you doing?"

"I love you," the taller of the two moved away slowly, ready for the backlash of his confession.

He leaned back on the balls of his feet and stared down at the ground, just waiting. When a minute passed and there was no screaming or cursing he looked up to see Naruto just staring at him between splayed legs. His blue shirt was disheveled and his normally uniformly spiked hair was a bit of a mess, not to mention his face was tinted pink, he looked delicious and Sasuke had to restrain himself from pouncing on the boy again.

"You...you love me?" Naruto got up on his knees straightening out his clothes as he moved.

"Yes." Sasuke let his eyes wander over the tan boy's face, "I love you."

Another pause, filled with tension and confusion on Naruto's part when he finally did speak his voice was filled with hostility "and you wait til now to tell me?"

Of all the things Sasuke was expecting that was not on the long list of possibilities, "Huh?" never in his eighteen years of life had Sasuke used that word.

"How long have you loved me?" Naruto gripped the front of his team mate's shirt and pulled the Uchiha closer.

Sasuke stumbled over his words for a moment and blinked rapidly in confusion, "I don't know...years?"

"You wait til the end of the world to tell me? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me earlier!" Naruto was of course being a hypocrite, he knew that if the Uchiha had told him before today he probably would have freaked out.

"I'm telling you now" the brunette took control of the situation and moved Naruto's hands from his shirt, leaning closer to ghost his lips across the other's. "I love you, and I'm glad we aren't dead yet."

"Me too. I don't know if I love you, but I do like you." Naruto blushed, moving his hands to wrap around the Uchiha's neck and pull him closer, connecting their lips completely.

~2 days later~

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he awoke once again, sunlight streaming through the curtains. He pushed Sasuke's arm from around his waist and rushed to the window glaring out at the sun that had turned back to its usual burning bright yellow.

Sasuke awoke to the unpleasant screaming, sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked over at his naked lover, "What is it?"

Naruto shot the Uchiha a look before returning his gaze out the window. "The world isn't ending!" deep inside him the fox chuckled and flicked its tails, purring happily as yet another of his pranks came to fruition. Of course the demon was aware that the red moon would be coming about soon and he had taken full advantage of that knowledge to fool his gullible host.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing?" he smirked and crossed the room hissing as the cold air hit his exposed body. He and Naruto had been going at it like rabbits for the past forty-eight hours, it was perfectly fine, in fact it was better, if the world didn't end. It meant they could keep going at it and exercising these pent up feelings and energy.

"No!"He spun around only to be pressed up against the window sill by the hard body of his boyfriend.

"Why?" Sasuke's head dipped down and laid a kiss on the soft collar bone.

"Because now we're together! And Sakura is going to kill me!" he pushed the brunette back and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry dobe, I'll protect you." Sasuke hugged his love tight and kissed the top of his blond head, ignoring the boy's complaints to smile softly out the window.

**This is my first un 'M' rated fic so I hope you enjoyed! Let me know**


End file.
